vlabwikiaorg_ru-20200214-history
Тамаринд
| wikispecies = Tamarindus indica | commons = Category:Tamarindus indica | itis = 26980 | ncbi = 58860 }} Тамари́нд инди́йский ( ), инди́йский фи́ник — растение семейства бобовых (Fabaceae), единственный представитель рода Тамаринд. Это тропическое дерево, родиной которого является восточная Африка, в том числе сухие лиственные леса Мадагаскара. В диком виде он произрастает в Судане, но в настоящее время растение распространено на территории большинства тропических стран Азии, а также в Латинской Америке и на Карибах. Описание thumb|left|220px|Тамаринд. [[Ботаническая иллюстрация из справочника Köhler's Medizinal-Pflanzen, 1887]] thumb|Проросток тамаринда Дерево может достигать 20 метров в высоту и остается вечнозеленым в регионах без сухих сезонов. Древесина состоит из плотной темно-красной сердцевины (ядровой древесины) и мягкой желтоватой заболони. Лист сложный, состоит из 10-40 тонких листочков. Цветы собраны в соцветия. Плод — коричневый стручкообразный боб, который состоит из мягкой пульпы и множества плотных семян. Семена могут надрезаться для ускорения прорастания. Названия тамаринда на разных языках Тамаринд также называют индийским фиником, это перевод с арабского تمر هندي tamr hindī. В Малайзии его называют асам на малайском языке и сви боэй на диалекте хоккиен. В Индонезии он также зовется асем (или асам) Jawa (означает яванский асам) на индонезийском языке. На Филиппинах его называют — «''сампалок''». В Индии он называется имли (на хинди), тетул — tẽtul (бенгальский), сиямбала — siyambala (сингальский язык), чинтачетту — Chintachettu (дерево) и чинтапанду — Chintapandu (плоды) на (телугу), а на тамильском и малаяламе — пули (puli). На языке каннада — хунасе (hunase). На малагасийском — воамадило (voamadilo). Соответствующий вьтнамский термин — ме. В Таиланде его называют ма-хкам. Тамаринд является символом тайской провинции Фетчабун. Еще одно название тамаринда, упоминаемое в 6-томной "Жизни растений" под ред. акад. Тахтаджяна - "дакар". На немецком языке название очень похожее - Tamarinden Применение тамаринда Мякоть плода съедобна и популярна. Она используется в качестве специи как в азиатской, так и в латиноамериканской кухнях. Также является важным ингредиентом популярных в Великобритании Вустерского соуса и фруктового соуса HP (HP sauce). Мякоть зелёных фруктов весьма кислая на вкус и используется в приготовлении острых блюд. Зрелые фрукты слаще и могут использоваться для приготовления десертов, напитков, закусок. В храмах азиатских стран мякоть тамаринда используют для очистки латунных украшений от окислов, жира и патины. Древесина имеет насыщенный красный цвет. Благодаря своей плотности и прочности древесина тамаринда используется для изготовления мебели и полов. Из ветвей дерева изготавливали также и розги. Тамариндовое дерево весьма распространено в южной Индии, и используется там, кроме всего прочего, с декоративной целью — для создания тени над дорогами. Деревья облюбовали обезьяны, которые лакомятся спелыми плодами. Мякоть, листья и кора применяются также и в медицине. К примеру, на Филиппинах листья традиционно используются для приготовления травяного чая, который снимает лихорадку при малярии. Благодаря своим целебным свойствам, тамаринд используется в Аюрведе для лечения болезней пищеварительного тракта. thumb|right|Плоды тамаринда Тамаринд является непременным компонентом кухни южной Индии, где применяется для приготовления «кузамбу» или «самбхар» (острая похлебка из чечевицы и овощей), популярного в Тамилнаду жидкого блюда под названием «пуликкузамбу», риса «пулийодарай» и различных типов чатни. Тамаринд легко приобрести по всему миру в магазинах восточной кухни. Также он продается в виде сладостей в Мексике (например, «пулпариндо»), и во всевозможных видах в южной Азии: сушеный, соленый, засахаренный, замороженный и т. д.]. «Пад тай» (Pad Thai) — популярное в тайских ресторанчиках США блюдо, основной вкус которому придаёт тамаринд. Непросто найти тамариндовый соус, но он очень хорош с бараниной. thumb|left|Тамаринд, посаженный на месте основания города [[Санта-Клара (Куба)]] В Латинской Америке, особенно в Мексике, а также в среде иммигрантов из Латинской Америки в США этот фрукт весьма популярен и используется во всевозможных видах. Тамариндо — твердые конфеты и леденцы с характерным ароматом и вкусом. Тамаринд является официальным деревом Санта-Клары на Кубе и изображен на городском гербе. Метафорическое употребление На мексиканском сленге (особенно в Мехико), «тамариндами» называют регулировщиков дорожного движения из-за характерного цвета их униформы. Ссылки * Dassanayake, M. D. & Fosberg, F. R. (Eds.). (1991). A Revised Handbook to the Flora of Ceylon. Washington, D. C.: Smithsonian Institution. * Hooker, Joseph Dalton. (1879). The Flora of British India, Vol II. London: L. Reeve & Co. * Fruits of Warm Climates: Tamarind * Plant Cultures: History and botany of tamarind * California Rare Fruit Growers: Tamarind Fruit Facts * Refusal Actions by FDA as Recorded in OASIS Категория:Бобовые Категория:Пряности